Flurutus (History)
This a page detailing Flurutus's history from Generation Zero to the current Generation of Two. Generation Zero Back in the days when everything was just starting to bloom, a single life was born onto a raging planet of nothingness. The planet was covered in dangerous, sand storms that inflicted even more dangerous injuries if one were to touch them. This single life was the first Traveler in this world, the one known as "Zero". Zero was just a being alone in a giant world of nothingness and she continuously tried her luck against the sand storms around her, and as anyone else would, the sand storms tore her apart. However, she soon realized that her own body did not allow her to sustain such injuries for very long, regenerating them almost as quickly as she had received them. She supposed it was a blessing in disguise that these sand storms were here because she didn't really know what she was, and these sand storms brought that to light for her. After figuring this out, there was nothing much to this life of hers. Every single day, it was the same thing. Not that time really had a factor to her but all that would happen is sand storms would appear, raging around her, she would attempt to move through them, and she would only make it so far until she had to stop in clearings where the sand storms wouldn't be as bad. There were times when she found herself unable to do anything, unable to move on and see what lay beyond the point she was on. She spent an entire year of loneliness and sadness wandering that world until someone else popped up and, ironically, part of Zero's own creation. This being was definitely not of the same race, however. This happened to be the first Devil that ever appeared on the surface of this world. Devils were hot off the presses. The only way this Devil even knew what they were was when a sudden amount of staggering information flooded her head and she knew what to call herself. She did not know that Zero had created her of own unhappiness and general negativity. Then again, neither did Zero. Zero, was, of course, skeptical at seeing this new brand of life. The Devil introduced herself as Libatis, and as Zero tried to attack her, Libatis suddenly felt the impulse to hug her and so, that's exactly what she did. The impulse was so incredibly strong that she could not resist. When it happened, she didn't know how to feel about it. That was the first embrace either of them felt for the first time ever, and after it was over, they both agreed never to do it again. Before that, though, Zero pushed Libatis away and claimed that she didn't need her help or her "comfort", a word that neither of them, especially Zero, had heard before. Zero could take care of herself, and even though she rejected her company at first, she thought about being in a world full of nothing besides herself and Libatis. It was too much to be alone like that again. So, Zero invited her to join her company and Libatis accepted, figuring that she had nothing else better to do. Libatis, while contemplating on this, came upon the second form of magic ever used in this universe, with Zero's usage of it just a few seconds ago being the first. Zero had created these strange magical weapons to try and kill Libatis around the same time their embrace took place. Zero dropped them, not really even knowing how it happened; while Libatis's first usage of magic was when she tried to get past these sand storms that not even Zero could get past. She created an enormous wave of black magic and sent it flying at the sand storms, destroying them for a few seconds. Before she could move on, the sand storms re-appeared and tore off her own arm. Libatis cried out in pain, feeling it for the first time, but the pain soon disappeared when her hand suddenly regenerated and healed her completely. With magic being discovered in this strange, ever budding world, Zero and Libatis moved on, both of them learning how to use this strange new power to push past the sand storms into new lands. For the next 100 years, Zero and Libatis traveled this barren landscape and began to see things develop together. The world was slowly growing, trees being built where the land was only dirt or small plains forming where trees were just before. Since time was not a factor in those days, Zero and Libatis could only kind of guesstimate how many years they spent alone. Deserts, lakes, oceans, streams, clouds, and other beautiful things appeared around them. As that happened, the sand storms disappeared around them, giving way for new life. Life began to take its first step in this world and Flurutus was born. Through their travels, they even met some interesting individuals. By this point, Libatis and Zero could create their own offspring that they sent to go off into the world and find more signs of life. Not many of these beings have returned, which actually ended up being a blessing for Zero and Libatis. It would mean they would get to spend more time together, wandering together, like they always had. This all changed at the end of this generation, when suddenly, they met three interesting creatures. The creatures were flowing with magic, and this much the both of them could tell. One of the creatures was a large being, their body was compromised entirely of scales, and they could spew magic from their mouth in the form of waves and blasts. They also had large, powerful wings that they used to fly around with. The creature called themselves a "Draco" and while Libatis and Zero had no idea what that was, they could both tell that this creature was powerful. The Draco also had a name to which he re-introduced himself with, going by Syhomn, and even took both Libatis and Zero on rides on his back. This creature did have an outstanding amount of pride and they supposed he would, simply because Libatis and Zero felt the same way when they were born. They wished this Draco good luck and went ahead and began wandering once more. The second creature that they met was a woman that rescued Libatis. She stepped on a platform that quickly broke apart. Instead of Zero saving her as she thought she would, someone else did. She swung from across the gorge and caught Libatis, setting her back down on the ground once she was safe. This creature was actually slightly taller than Zero but shorter than Libatis, and was extremely prideful, like the Draco was, but seemed to have a much more kind and nurturing vibe to her. She had pointed ears, some sort of bow and arrow created from sticks and leaves around her, long blonde-hair, and incredible agility and speed. Introducing herself as "Tanelia Windwalker the Elf", she seemed full of energy and jumped off once more to discover more about who she was and what she could do for this world. Finding some joy in meeting her, they moved along and met the last magical creature in the same forest that they found Tanelia in. The final creature, introduced himself as a "Mimic", and per his word he could morph his shape and turn into anything he wanted. Not only that, but he wore a mask that hid his face behind it. However, the more he spoke, the more it quickly became clear that he was not speaking with any sort of mouth. Libatis and Zero were very interested in this creature, and he seemed quite kind as well, but seemed like he was trying to find someone else as if he was in a hurry. Eventually, it was revealed that this "Mimic" was trying to look for Tanelia, as they seemed to be friends with one another. Libatis thought it may have went a little bit farther but she did not press it, and Zero told him where to find her. He thanked them for the information and disappeared into the darkness of the forest, heading in the direction that Tanelia left in. As they continued to travel, Libatis wondered if Zero creating her from her own emotions was no mistake after all. It seemed like the more time seemed to pass, the more Libatis found herself attached to her Traveler friend. * G0-Year 0 - G0 Year 100 (total years: 100) * Races existed at this point: Divine, Demon, Travelers, and the creators of dragons, elves, mimics. * Existing Characters: Nulla Viginta Aeternus, Libatis, Syhomn, Tanelia Windwalker, Amali Qahir, Azrael Generation One As the years continued on, a new generation was slowly coming into view. More and more races were budding and the world truly seemed like it was going to be a peaceful place forever. Since there were so many races coming about, Libatis and Zero decided to bring together a "congregation" of sorts that was made up of leaders from every race to dictate what was to be done about the world. There was nothing that seemed to be a threat to the world and they only spoke of minor things, possibly to help each community get along better. After a few of these, many of the races and their communities seemed to better from this and they grew as a result. Unfortunately, this peace and harmony was not going to last. Since it was clear to pretty much everyone that Libatis and Zero dictated what went on in this world and what didn't, one person wanted to rebel. This one person was named Syhomn, the leader of all the Draco, and he was unhappy with the way they led things. He thought it was too calm, and too collected. He had come to the understanding that this world only progressed when chaos happened and while some would argue what happened in Generation Zero was anything but, Syhomn truly thought chaos was essentially "anything that completely turned things around and pushed the world's growth forward". While his thoughts were pure for the most part, he was definitely going about it the wrong way. Syhomn, in truth, had an insecurity problem and after meeting both Libatis and Zero at the end of Generation Zero, he was jealous of them. He wanted what they had; he wanted all that power for himself and his race. That's when he decided on something. He decided to take over everything, and in any way possible. Even if it meant that they would need to exterminate every race to get there. Syhomn was a representative for the congregation that they all had once in awhile, but for this one, he claimed that he had "more important things to do". He claimed that he couldn't even show up for this one. After that was okay'ed by both Libatis and Zero, Syhomn's plan went into action. For the past few months, they had been planning something big. They would attack the congregation and kill all the race's leaders so they would be able to take over the planet easily. Syhomn gathered together all the Draco that he had at his disposal and attacked the congregation. Fortunately for him and the rest of the Draco, this assertion of their dominance did not go to waste. They arrived at the congregation and everything immediately exploded into a fight. Libatis and Zero were, of course, there, so the fight was not as easy as most would think. However, since most of the Draco's had the element of surprise on their side, this ended up working in their favor. Syhomn and his Draco were able to assert their dominance just long enough for the other races to see their true power. However, just as they were about to deal the finishing blow, Libatis was able to kill Syhomn in a combined effort with Zero. The Draco backed off but their point had been made. Unfortunately for most of the races, the Draco had frightened them. They had scared them half to death and it was accepted right then and there. Right before Syhomn's last dying breath, the Draco were officially declared as the true "divine" of this world. They clasped their teeth around their world in that single day. Because of this sudden outbreak of Draco strength, it caused a strain between some of the races as they did not know who they could trust and who they couldn't anymore. More and more races began squabbles between one another, making Libatis and Zero's plan for the world regress substantially. Despite the Draco having a horrible standing at the next few congregation meetings, the Draco's were eventually let back into the congregation once more. They did have a tight bite around the world right now, but they would not be trusted beyond this. * G1-Year 0 - G1-Year 200 (total years: 300) * Races in existence: Demons, Travelers, Dragons, Elves, Sidhe, Mimics, Phantoms, Jotun, Amarok, Nullus, Miw * Existing Characters: Duo Novem Septem, Vehai Qeghu, Revah Qeghu, Pell Tydes Generation Two Once again, a new generation was born into the world. The current generation of 2 brought in plenty more races, while everyone else who had already went through the Draco's attack last generation were on the verge of attacking each other. Libatis and Zero went to great lengths to extend their courtesy to every new and existing race. Whether alive or dead, Libatis and Zero both offered salutations to them. With most, this courtesy was taken just as that and accepted as peace. For others, of course, they strayed away from them. From some of their allying races, they had heard what happened with the Draco's last generation so, of course, they were skeptical of anyone else remotely in power. Unfortunately for the world, it didn't seem like things were going off to a great start. As time went along, things just seemed to get more complicated and more hateful. Each race started to find ally's so, if something happened, they would be able to strike down whoever they wished and be able to stay alive. This already gave Libatis and Zero a bad taste in their mouths. When races started to attack one another for no reason, things truly started to go bad. For the next few years, Libatis and Zero decided to split up. They would take some Travelers and Devils with them to stop these squabbles between the races. Eventually, things seemed to settle down, but this only proved to give people more doubt in the world. On the same hand, there were these groups of people that seemed to work separate of the races but not of the world. They called these groups "companies" and used them to bring people together in different communities. Despite the Draco harboring dislike of this, they allowed this to happen as there was nothing anyone could do, at this point, to stop them now. Because of the fight that had happened back then in Generation One, some of the strongest races had now become some of the weakest now. The companies proved to bring together a bunch of different people from different races together, which brought happiness to many others. Peace was finally returning and life was finally moving in a positive direction. On top of all of this, since the Draco loved conflict, they developed a tournament that was to allow people of all shapes and sizes to prove themselves against one another. This tournament was to determine "Masters" of any kind and give different prizes to the winner. Of course, this was quickly accepted as an excellent thing to do, simply because it would allow some of the races to settle their squabbles in a controlled, much safer environment. This was around the first human, Ella Coffey, showed up. At first, no one who she was. She simply had a confident look on her face and a strong resolve. Ella Coffey introduced herself as a "Diviner". According to her definition, a "Diviner" was someone who practiced all different kinds of magic. Stepping into the tournament's ring, she immediately proved how strong she truly was. She was able to defeat every opponent she came against, and even got the crowd riled up after she won. Most of the crowd were unsure or scared at this new person, but they quickly came to respect her after she faced against a Draco. Ella was able to defeat the Draco with relative ease, and succeeded in winning the tournament. The whole tournament arena went crazy, some for the right reasons to celebrate her victory, and some for the wrong reasons to watch out for this woman. Those people were right to watch out for Ella. Right before everyone's eyes, Ella made a race all her own she called "humans". The humans were a massive race that spread like wildfire, making their home in some place called the "kingdom of castlebreak" named by Ella herself. Fierce and strong, the Draco began to worry about their growing strength. Eventually, under the same pressure as before, the Draco attacked the humans. While the humans were not anywhere near strong enough to completely defeat the Draco, they put up an extremely valiant fight and managed to drive the Draco back, proving their strength to them and everyone else who heard about this. Many years have passed since that point and the world continues to grow and progress. The races are quickly growing more and more restless. Everyone fears that there will be a war on the verge. Distrust and discord are heavy in the air, and no one is sure what will happen next. The two true leaders of this world, Libatis and Zero, hold tight and wait for something to happen. If they were to call out anyone now, it would make them look bad. Hopefully, they and everyone else do not let their fears and insecurities consume them. Unfortunately, the tides are changing and they fear the worst might come to pass. * Roleplay this generation is detailed in: Flurutus: Genesis * G2-Year 0 - G2-Year 350 (total years: 651) * Races in existence: Demons, Travelers, Dragons, Elves, Sidhe, Phantoms, Humans, Humanoids, Mermaids, Ookiime, Elknit, Ceaon, Amarok * Character Born: Taiyoraza, Claudia Opulentia, Caia Mari, Ella Coffey, Luciana Airó, Kalindi Grey-Arbor, Tempus Vagari Senara, Saber, Ochiba Boshou, Suzume Ookiime, Marjolaine Fontaine, Nereid Sefira Una, Anabelle Gunner, Setsunai DeLion, Tia Kuris Kusmi, Ariana Ziote, Cedric Michael Yorke, Kinn Coffey, Sakra Hotsu, Isuzu Iratania Category:Important Terms Category:Akehurian Congregation Category:Akehura